If and Only If
by lovesnapefanfic
Summary: What would happen if joey sent a letter telling professor wilder were she was that friday night? read to find out
1. Default Chapter

If and Only If…  
  
  
  
  
  
What would have happened if I had told him? Would things be different? Yes things would probably be different. We would probably be seeing each other. It's my own fault I have to feel the once again excruciating paint of not being able to be with the object of my attraction. Personally I think he's a coward for not reconsidering. Urgh! I really have got to stop fighting these internal battles.  
  
I know what to do…. I'll writer him a letter, somehow I feel I need to prove I'm not a heartbreaker. So here it goes:  
  
Dear Professor Wilder,  
  
I really do feel silly still calling you Professor after everything that's happened. There are some things that I really need to say weither you wanted to hear them or not. I know I'm going against your wishes by explaining where I was Friday night but I feel I won't have any closure if I don't tell you. Closure on what happened to me Friday night not closure on us. Or maybe both? Oh I really don't know I just feel I'm going to explode if I don't tell you.  
  
Friday night as I was walking back to your house I was walking alone on a dark street. A stranger came up behind and pulled a gun to my head(I really have the worst luck). I suppose my stupidity and desire to get away caught up with me when I punched the guy and ran off but he caught up with me and we sorta fell over. Whatever he finally left and as he was fleeing he got hit by a car. Irony tends to follow me around. The mugger wouldn't let me call the ambulance until I finally said something along the lines of "I'm going to call 911 right now so shoot if you have to". Fortunately for me the gun wans't even loaded. When the ambulance came I was going to continue on my way but I fainted and woke some hour later in the hospital. They discharged me and as I was leaving I met a little girl in the hallway looking or her mother. I asked what she was doing in a hospital and she told me her father had been hit by a car. Her mother came in tears for she thought she lost her daughter. We talked and she told me off her good for nothing husband that gambled/ did drugs/ and occasionally mugged people. Yes irony once again decided to knock on my door. Her husband was the same guy that mugged. Amazingly I stayed there until he died, holding his hand only because he was so much like my own father who is currently serving a life sentence for the same things.  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
  
  
Joey  
  
Ok the next chapter will be wilder's reading of the letter. 


	2. A Nightime Visit

Dislaimer: I own nothing, only borrowing, promise to return.  
  
  
  
Professor David Wilder sat in his living room deep in thought.  
  
I must seem like the biggest jerk on earth. Maybe I'll go over there and apologize. What would I say though after I pulled the 'best ending in all of literature we're over Joey' speech. I really am such a coward. Was my life always this complicated? No I guess my life wasn't but love was. Am I even in love with Joey? If she could see me now she would think I the dorkiest person alive. Here I am, Professor Wilder, her mentor, battling against my own mind. Pathetic.  
  
That's it I'm going over. Where the hell are my car keys? Car keys….? Damn where the hell are my car keys…there they are! Ok let's go. I wonder what she'll say to me? I doubt I should call first. What if there's some guys over her place? Ohh I don't even want to think if there is.  
  
David Wilder glanced at the speedometer and it read 51mph, the speed limit was 35mph but he didn't care he wanted to go over at fast as possible. He had read the letter and though he has seen her since the mugging, he needed to see her knowing that she'd been mugged in order to find out if she's ok. That last sentence didn't even make sense to him.  
  
Urgh! Stupid red lights! This is just what I need right now, a red light! Come on….come on…..finally GREEN!!!  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~*  
  
  
  
"I wonder if he got my letter?" Joey Potter thought aloud, which was ok because she was alone in her dorm anyway.  
  
He probably did and by now he most likely thinks I'm the most insane person on this planet. Maybe he'll even put a restraining order on me. I hope that doesn't happen though. Urgh! Will you listen to me, I'm so pathetic. I hope my letter didn't sound soo mushy. I suppose I'll find out soon enough, class is at 10am tomorrow.  
  
Joey picked up the phone deciding she didn't want to be alone. Though she was skeptical her roommate Audrey turned out to be one of her best friends. Her advice was always brutally true.  
  
"Hi Audrey when are you going to be home?"  
  
"Joey….can I call you later. I'm a little busy….*Audrey covers phone and yells* Pacey no! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with matches? ..........Joe I'm over Pacey's right now and yeah I'll call you later—  
  
Dial tone.  
  
"I can't believe she hung up. So much for being a best friend. Next time she and Pace want some privacy I'll------  
  
A sudden knock on the door startled Joey. She glanced at the clock only to notice it was late in the evening.  
  
"Who on earth would be here this late." She thought apprehensively.  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
Joey panicked. The events of Friday had shook her up more than she thought. She reached for a baseball bat and hid it behind her back then walked towards the door. She opened quickly and hid behind it. Whoever came in didn't notice her standing behind the door, the person just knew the door was opened.  
  
Professor Wilder looked around the room.  
  
Ok this is very strange. I'm standing in her dorm room and she is nowhere in site. Should I say something?  
  
"Joey?" he asked.  
  
The door closed with a loud Bang.  
  
Startled he turned around to see a very flustered and angry Joey holding a baseball bat. He opened his mouth to say something but she was quicker.  
  
"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she bellowed.  
  
"No, I got your letter and—  
  
"Do you know how to use a telephone? If I hadn't recognized you I would have hit you over the head with my roomate's baseball bat and you would finally wake up in a few hours only to notice that you're in a hospital…….."  
  
She suddenly noticed that her professor, her object of affection was standing in her dorm. A wave of dizziness passed through her and she was certain she was going to faint so she sat down on an armchair.  
  
"Did I come at a bad time……" he said sounding very unsure of himself.  
  
"No, not at all. You just gave me quite a scare. Its fairly late in the evening and who knows who it could've been."  
  
"Could you do me a favor?"  
  
Joey took a look at the surroundings, at her bed and back at him. She gave him a dirty look.  
  
"NO! No not that kind of favor. I was wondering if you could please put down the baseball bat. Somehow I still think you might hit me over the head with it. Not that I wouldn't deserve it of course, barging in at this hour."  
  
Slowly Joey put down the bat and laughed quietly at the situation. Then it struck her. He had read the letter.  
  
"I had to send the letter. I'm sorry I know that you didn't want to know. All the things you said about endings and not know what would happen having a sweet sadness to it…..its just I've been in this sort of situation before. Being with someone very often but not actually being with them, I've been there and its excruciating." She stopped talking for a moment and appeared to be deep in thought. She stood up and walked over to her professor, studied the details of face and looked into his eyes as if trying to read his mind. Finally said "Why did you come here?"  
  
She waited for an answer and was struck with a longing to kiss him, to hold him and be held. But she would be the one to initiate it, he would have to do that. Almost reading her mind of her thoughts he leaned his head down and pressed his lips against hers. She replied by placing her hands around his neck and strocking the back of his neck. When they broke apart he was the first to break the silence.  
  
"I hope I'm not keeping you from something important like homework."  
  
"No not at----  
  
There was another knock on the door. 


End file.
